SpringTime
by Mr. Kittlez
Summary: ***CHAPPEH 4 UP*** The spring dawns again in fair Lorien, and life renews itself. One such Elf, Haldir, has a truly interesting spring, that may change his life forever. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue! All suggestions are welcome!
1. The First Day of Spring

Author's Note:Meh... Just some story. A Haldir-ish story. May involve romance later on, no graphical crap though. Just Haldir's life how I perceive it ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sunlight flooded into the wood of Lorien, lighting it up brilliantly in the waking hours of morning. The smell of Spring was in the air, of life renewing itself. The trees were green and their trunks silver-grey. The floor was decorated with a brilliant golden hue. Elves were speaking in their own tongue, and sometimes their clear voices broke into fresh and crisp song. And some were silent, listening to nature's everlasting song: the birds singing, the leaves rustling in the fresh morning breeze, bees buzzing about, busying themselves with bee-like work.  
The only one to seem rather unhappy was the ambassador of Lorien as he stomped through the forest. First day of spring and he had to sit in a tree all day and watch the sun go by! Why didn't he just let his brother get the job? He knew not.  
As he stormed and grumbled and cursed whenever bramble attempted to get in his way, he ran into a figure. Shorter of height it was than Haldir, for Haldir was tall, even for an Elf. Out of my way! Haldir cryed as he regained balance.  
said a male voice in a very annoying tone, Don't have time for your little brother?  
Haldir groaned, Sorry, Rumil, but no, I don't.  
And with that, he lifted his baby brother, turned a bit, and set him down, going on his way before Orophin could say a word.  
  
Orophin only smirked. Annoying Haldir was so fun! Better than Rumil even. And Rumil was all too fun to taunt, though three quarters of the time he was brushing his hair and flirting with female Elves. This, Orophin found amusing. Since his oldest brother was seemingly busy with ambassadory duties, he might as well go off to find Rumil. Rather amusing that his own brother couldn't tell the difference. After all, Rumil was the prissy one, and Orophin was the annoying one! Was it really that hard? Maybe Haldir was just overworked or something.   
  
Vedui', Haldir! Said Arame, an accquaintance of Haldir, out of the very few. Haldir was usually so anti-social, and rather scared of females, for what reason, none knew. Haldir jumped at the sudden voice that penetrated his thoughts of wading into Nimrodel and laying on the rich emerald grass thereafter.  
--his greeting was interrupted by a hasty yawn-- He thought for a moment who the Elf was, He said finally as he rubbed his eyes in attempt to make his vision a bit clearer.  
Woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning, Haldir? Arame waved a hand in front of the silver-haired ambassador's face.  
I didn't wake up at all. I never got any sleep. Haldir ignored the fair Elven-hand of the annoying male Elf in front of him.  
Poor Haldir! Arame cryed, clapping his hands together, Shall I make you some tea?  
Haldir scowled and went on his way, pushing Arame out of the path.  
After awhile, Haldir's booted feet wandered off the path in search for a desserted place where he could rest for a moment or two. After all... He didn't have to guard until nine, and it was seven thirty. He still had an hour and a half to do whatever he pleased. Perhaps he'd take a nap, or frolic in the trees, or just sit in a tree and watch the milky white clouds go sailing by. Or he could sing, or wade in the Nimrodel, or bathe in the sun. Or go to his secret fort, which he built when he was only an Elfling. Heh. How funny.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Weee! ^___^ Well... This could really turn out to be a story. Tell me in reviews if I should continue or no =D  
  
~Mr. Kittlez  
  
P.S. I've no clue what the name Arame' means. No clue at all. And in such a case, you cannot yell at me, cause I didn't feel like researching a bunch of Elvish crap just for a name. Thank you!


	2. Late

Author's Note:Nyerrrrrrr. Yes. Well... I don't know why I'm even typing this. I've been having an urge for, well... Sappy stories. So here I am, typing my life away. Yep.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
And so Haldir just sat there under a tree, running his hand over the smooth silver bark of the tree, so fair and unmarred and pure, like an untasted pool of rich glimmering water. Yes, he loved trees. More than the golden elanor that decorated the wood with gold. Not that he didn't like the elanor... It was nice. And they smelled good. But trees always had a certain draw on him, which was why he seldom visited Rivendell anymore. Sure, Rivendell had trees, but they couldn't surpass the beauty of Lorien's growths.  
He snapped back to reality when voices came. First he thought of Orcs, for the voices were harsh and throaty and like axe on flesh to the ear. But no! twas only two Elves acting them out, mocking. Meh.  
  
Oh, Ruuuuuumil! Rumil! Orophin called luringly, trying to find his brother, who was in a flet, grumbling about how Haldir got mud all in his hair. Stupid march warden, captain, ambassador BROTHER! Oh, well... At least he had better favour of the Lady than Haldir did, for Haldir once knocked her over in attempt to catch Orophin when he broke one of Haldir's arrows. Muah.  
  
Haldir was too tense all the time. He needed some zoloft or something. Wait... Zoloft wasn't invented yet. He'd have to put it on his to-do list.  
He suddenly fell into a deep sleep, involving a field of mallorn trees, and from then on, grass. As his eyes darted about, he was aware of someone wading into a small pond. The figure's hair was of silver, and skin pure and white. And yet it was wearing mere peasant clothes. He found this odd. How could someone of such beauty be wearing such garbs? Well... No one was perfect--not even Elves, save maybe Arwen, but even she had her disfigurements, though not physically.  
Haldir tried to call a greeting to it, but it disappeared under the water, and then darkness overtook the land, and he saw no more.  
He woke with a cry, glancing around him. His breathing was hard and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Then calming down after a few minutes, he looked up. He had been asleep for an hour, maybe more, but this was no time to figure out the time of day. He rose hastily to his feet and darted off, arriving at his post a good five minutes late.   
An Elf in birch-bark grey glanced at him, You're late! What's come over you?  
Haldir rubbed the back of his neck, I dozed off... I'm... Sorry....  
Well, sorry isn't going to get you anywhere! Celeborn and Galadriel are riding to Rivendell and you, being ambassador and all, are to go with them.  
Haldir groaned, Must I come? They know there has to be someone here... To command... And... Bring tidings. Yea. Tidings. He grinned hopefully. The Elf seemed of high enough rank to convince the Lord and Lady, but they most likely wouldn't have it.   
But today was Haldir's lucky day, out of the very few he ever had. The Elf in the birch-bark grey robes sighed, Very well, I shall ask of their opinion, but do not get your hopes up too high, if even at all.  
Haldir nodded and thanked the Elf profoundly for his kindness, then he leapt into a tree, found a comfortable and sturdy enough branch, and sat there, still and silent as a statue or carven stone.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Nyerrrrrrrrrrrrr! Buazah! The beginning of a romance, perhaps? Should I throw some romance in? Oh, yea, and Aragorn is going to embarrass him big time in the next chapter (maybe the one after, if I have other plans). R&R please! Also... Tell me if I should have romance in it. You know... Out of your opinion. Yes. The author is only as good as her reader! I don't get it either -.-;  
  
~Mr. Kittlez  
  
P.S. Meh... I think I just heard somewhere that he was an ambassador o.O; I forget! Well... Marchwarden, captain of Lorien, quirky Elf, Ambassador, what's the difference? x.x Heh. Thankies for reviewing!


	3. Dark Thoughts

Author's Note:Yes! I have decided. I'm going to make this into a story. *noddle* This'll be a longer chapter... I swear to you, I will not let this story fall o.O; *cough* Aragorn/Boromir spoofeh. I honestly liked Boromir. *Mutter* He has cool stubble x.x Is it real? *ponder* Yes... On with the story.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
As Haldir swayed a bit in the tree, looking oft west at the Misty Mountains. Such peace they lived in, and yet, Haldir felt some darkness coming. All Elves did. They all felt it, but they all ignored it. Shadow was growing in Mordor, and they all knew it wasn't weather, for the weather acted not, but evil did. He started to softly sing the Lay of Nimrodel, his voice a low whisper which no one heeded.  
When he was at the part where Amroth dove into the sundering seas out of love for Nimrodel and hatred for the accursed boat that bore her away from him, the Elf came back. Haldir let himself drop from the tree and on to the soft turf, he asked immpatiently.  
The Elf erected his posture a bit. Dark things were on his mind, more than just weariness, They said you may stay, though they shall miss your presence, both for protection and company.  
Thank you for your fair counsel! These tidings are well appreciated, but will you grant me one more favour?  
The Elf nodded and listened.  
Tell them I return their grief, and Lorien shan't be the same until their steeds bear them back to their land. Haldir sends his blessing! And with that, he bowed, and leapt back into the tree.  
The Elf disappeared into the forest. Haldir was being awfully polite this day. Hiding the things on his mind, he supposed. But the darkness was still far off, and no word came from the East or West of Mordor's doings, and so the Elves still sang and the leaves still hung merrily.  
  
The Lord and Lady of Lorien were to leave at sunrise the next day, and already grooms had readied their steeds for the next day's trek.   
When Haldir's tidings and blessing had reached them, they smiled, but sent the Elf no more with tidings, for his legs were weary and he had been working since resta (midnight). They sent him off to rest.  
  
Haldir was in a fey mood, and he spoke little, and what he did speak was usually a dark mutter that usually contained the word Mordor'. What an odd Elf. One odd Elf for another. And there were no other odd Elves on Lorien, hence his anti-socialness.   
Little happened that day. One of the guards chipped a tooth, another sprained his ankle when a branch snapped, and two Elves got into a staring contest (of which Haldir had much interest in). But other than that, the day was quiet and the air was fragrant.  
Yet still Haldir felt darkness drawing ever nearer. _A year and a half, _he thought, _until it takes form, and it will be perilous. Mithrandir! Where are you, and why do you come not, and bear to us any tidings of war? Mithrandir! _Evil hour was indeed near, and yet Gandalf was busy in the south, dealings with Rohan and Gondor, and somewhere near Khand, but he avoided Harad whenever chance allowed him.  
But Gandalf indeed knew of the darkness gathering, but heeded it not for a time. And he would soon travel to Hobbiton, to visit Bilbo and see Frodo again, and smuggle some Hobbit Leaf. Hobbit Leaf was so good! The stuff in Gondor was too strong, and the smoke bore a rank smell. But Longbottom Leaf had a hickory smell to it.  
  
_Where is Aragorn, anyway? _thought Haldir after awhile. He was either visiting Rivendell for obvious reasons, or tarrying in the North, in Arnor.  
But then he thought about his dream, and what it may mean, for all Elven dreams tell of the future, the past, or things that are, as Galadriel's mirror does. Did it mean that an Elf had drownded? Or soon would? Or already is? But no! It meant more than that, and Haldir indeed knew so, and it had nothing to do with drowning. Love perhaps? No. He doubted it. If ever love were to come in his life, he would have no time for it, for Lorien needed guarding and leading, and both those equaled Haldir.  
But deep in his heart he knew Lorien would not last, the winter would come, and soon enough, the leaves would fall, and not renew themselves again. The Elves would pass over the sea and to Valinor. Haldir could only imagine what Valinor would be like. Meadows and woods, fields and forests, mountains and caves, and yet no evil. How could it all be so? There was evil in the world, everywhere, always some danger. Perhaps Valinor waswn't all it was said to be, and perhaps there was danger there, and evil, some way to die. Then why was it called the Undying Lands? Haldir thought too much.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Angsty, eh? Still thinking about the romance... There will be some leap in time here shortly, yes, yes, I need one. I am not so active as to type all that happens between years and months, so leave me be. R&R if you like this story so far and if you think continuing would be a good idea, or if I should just leave it to rot in my Authored Stories List o.O; I am not fond of the latter, but it is your decision. Wait... *thinks* No, actually, it's -my- decision. I'VE GOT THE POWER! *shakes fist* *cough* Meh. I'll just give the decision to you and curl up in my corner until someone finds the kindness in them to review. I'm a starving artist, er, author o.o I hope you like!  
  
~Mr. Kittlez


	4. So, Dreams Really Do Come True

Author's Note:Going well this story is, eh? Well... This shall go through many years, not just one spring-time, though the title and summary has said. I suck at out-lines, do I not? XD Heh... Well, on with the fourth chapter, which I shall try to make a bit longer! ^_^  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The day wore on, and soon the sky dimmed. The setting sun was painted with red, telling of oncoming storm. No matter. Good for the trees. Too bad Haldir knew this was no ordinary storm, and would help the trees little more than sticking it in waterless gravel in the winter time.  
Soon enough he had the night to use as he pleased, and he was weary, and desired rest, and he wouldn't let any brothers stop him. Where were those two anyway? The only time they didn't bother Haldir after his shift was when they were plotting. Haldir would just cut off the path and through the wood. And in any case, he had to rise early to bid the Lord and Lady farewell, and see them off. A good deal of guards were going along with them for protection.  
And so he followed the path close enough, yet stayed hidden in the shadows of the side-trees, avoiding prying glances. When he found a place he could rest for the night, he sat down, and began to ponder about the dream he had that morning. It was odd... He should see the Nimrodel, and try and find an explanation. But it was a pool. There were plenty of pools in Lorien... Meh. He didn't like being a detective. Well... He would just visit the one farthest North which was near to his fort. Muah! He was so smart. He should be the Einstein of Lorien. How fricken hilarious.  
  
He dozed off after awhile, and darkness was all he dreamt about, but in the latter he was aware of himself sitting by the pool nearest his fort, and an Elven-maiden was singing and wandering around the pool. Haldir could only stare at the she-Elf's beauty as her light feet barely touched the ground. And yet she was in the same low rank garbs. A simple forest green cloak, and a sword around her waist, but no other weapons.   
Then all went dark, he groaned, and opened his eyes. The sun had not yet risen but already the sky was a dim blue-grey. Sunrise... Might as well get an early start on seeing them off.  
He rose to his feet, feeling refreshed and content. He smiled at a bird singing a true, sweet bird song, which lifted Haldir's spirit. And so he broke into a sprint for the Western-borders of the wood, galant and swan-like he looked, merely a silver glimmer through the air as he ran on light feet.  
  


***  
  


Galadriel and Celeborn were at the border, sitting upon their steeds, waiting for the guards to ready themselves. They were always late. Oh, well. Where are those confounded guards? asked Celeborn immpatiently, his voice in a louder tone than was necessary.  
Galadriel looked about with crystal blue eyes, They'll be here soon, melamin. (A/N:'Melamin' means Beloved' in Elvish).  
Celeborn sighed and shifted on his mount, muttering a string of Elvish curses, I can't get comfortable!  
Oh, stop complaining! Riding side-saddle isn't that bad. You'll get used to it. They didn't make your robes merely to ruin them while riding, did they?  
No... But I'm just saying... Can we not wear travelers clothes?  
What will our son-in-law and our grandsons and grand daughter say if they saw us clad in--Haldir!  
Clad in Haldir? Celeborn looked around, then to see a silver and green-clad Elf standing a few feet behind them. Haldir bowed low and kept as grim and stern a face he could muster, which all the same looked quirky, which was Haldir's custom, almost.  
Galadriel said again, We shall miss you profusely, and will not be at ease until we again come unto our land which you loyally guard! We thank thee.  
Haldir rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a suitable answer. Celeborn smirked. A good Elf Haldir was, though extremely bad with snappy replies, 'Tis a pleasure serving under you, m'lady, and you, m'lord, but alas! Lorien shall not be the same without you! Do return swiftly, or as swiftly as time may allow. I send my blessing, have a safe and happy trip, but I have no doubts, for doughty are Lorien's guards, though they really must get better timing skills.  
Celeborn snickered,   
And lo! Haldir glanced behind him, There they are now. Namaarie! Haldir bowed once more, turned on his heel, and strode off.  
  
Finally! Some time to think things over. A nice day off for the little march warden. Here's a pretty thing.   
Haldir made quickly for his fort, Northward, yet still pondering about the dream, for it would not leave his mind. Elvish dreams were so odd. Why could not they be as those of Men? never meaning anything... Merely something you fear or love, or something that is confusing or something that makes perfect sense.  
Before he reached his fort, he became aware of singing, far off, and yet close. _Odd, _thought he, _no one usually tarries in this area of the wood! What indeed is this world coming to? _He drew a knife from his cloak, just in case, although the singing was fair and beautiful. Like Galadriel, fair and yet perilous, and Haldir feared her, and loved her at the same time, as did all who layed eyes upon her, be it Elf, Dwarf, Man or Orc even--and of course Hobbits.  
Who walks in Lorien? called Haldir in a captainly voice. The singing stopped immediately, Who wants to know? it said in a rather spunky voice.  
Haldir sighed, Someone who is armed. He hated this part. Now he had to jump out of the shadows, scare them into unconciousness and then discover who it really was.  
And yet the voice only laughed, And you are speaking to someone who is armed also!  
A smirk was tugging at Haldir's lips for some odd reason. The voice was female. He could not fight a female, unless it would happen to be a violater, and she was indeed an Elf, Very well then, m'lady. He stepped out of the shadows, bowing low. Yay. Time to be Mr. Gentleman.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Heh... Bit of a cliff-hanger, eh? Yes. Indeed. Well... R&R. As I've said, all suggestions are welcome. Nyerrrrrrr. *Has just watched Red Dragon* Scary moveh, you know? Won't sleep for awhile. Expect many updates and possibly screwy chapters -.-;  
  
~Mr. Kittlez  
  
P.S. Hey! You! Yea, you! Follow the arrow and push the little button that says go!', then type in a pretty little compliment, and send it in! ^_^  
  
  
____  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
\ /  
\ /  
\./


End file.
